Der Blinde Passagier
by Kiddo
Summary: Die seaQuest hat einen Blinden Passagier. Diese Geschichte ist Snuggles zum Geburtstag gewidmet.
1. Chapter 1

DER BLINDE PASSAGIER

Kapitel 1

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Liebe Snuggles.

Ich widme dir diese Geschichte zu deinem 20 Geburtstag. Es ist schon merkwürdig wenn ich mich so zurück erinnere, wir kennen uns jetzt seit 6 Jahren und sind seid circa 5 die besten Freundinnen. Und wenn ich an all das denke was wir so erlebt und durchgemacht haben... Ich glaub es ist nicht zu viel wenn ich sage wir sind durch dick und dünn gegangen. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit habe ich folgenden Spruch im Fernsehen gehört "Ein Freund ist eine einzelne Seele die in zwei Körpern weilt." Ein wirklich schönes und treffendes Zitat. Irgendwie war es auch wieder passend als wir nach dem letzten Kino Besuch im CD Laden waren. Du nahmst die "Best Of Queen" CD Kollektion in die Hand und ich musste los grinsen. Denn ich hatte mir eine Minute zufuhr die Musikal CD zu "We Will Rock You" geholt ohne das du es wusstest. Denk immer daran: "Friends Will Be friends, when you're through with life and all hope is lost, hold out your hand caus right till the end - friends will be friends"!

* * *

Information:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf einer Grundidee die ich bereits 1998 hatte, aber natürlich nicht niedergeschrieben habe. Tja, da hat ich auch noch keine Ahnung, dass so etwas wie Fanfiction existieren könnte und daher gab es die Geschichte nur in meinem Kopf. Was das aber genau für eine Geschichte war kann ich nicht verraten, da ich der Geschichte "Der Blinde Passagier" nichts vorgreifen möchte.

* * *

Die seaQuest befand sich auf einer drei Wöchigen Forschungsreise weit entfernt von allen Festland um ein Korallenriff näher zu untersuchen bei dem vor einiger Zeit drei neue Fischarten entdeckt wurden waren. Die Wissenschaftsabteilung der seaQuest sollte nun die Tiere in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung beobachten und etwas mehr über sie herausfinden.

Vor 2 Tagen hatten sie die nötigen Vorräte an Bord genommen und dümpelten nun friedlich vorm Riff herum. Wie man sich wahrscheinlich denken konnte waren die Wissenschaftler alle voll in ihrem Element während das Militärpersonal jetzt schon befürchtete vor langer Weile zu sterben. Benjamin Krieg hatte schon alleine deshalb seine Filmsammlung verdreifacht und rechnete sich aus wie viel er wohl mit Verleihgebühren verdienen könnte. Man konnte förmlich die Dollerzeichen in seinen Augen erkennen.

* * *

Zwei weitere Tage später saß Lucas Wolenczak im Schneidersitz vor einem der Aquarien im Laborbereich der seaQuest und beobachtete die Fische die sich darin befanden. Auf seinen Schoß balancierte er seinen Laptop und entwarf ein dreidimensionales Model von dem Fisch.

Benjamin Krieg befand sich ebenfalls im Raum und hatte sich an einen der Tische mit integrierter Steckdose breit gemacht. Auf dem Tisch stand ein altes Radiogerät das er versuchte wieder in Gang zu bringen.

Der blonde Teenager beobachte dies seit einiger Zeit argwöhnisch aus den Augenwinkeln. "Sag mal Ben, was machst du da eigentlich?"

Krieg sah von seiner Tätigkeit auf. "Sieht man das nicht?"

"Ehrlich gesagt... Nein! Was willst du mit so einem alten Teil?"

"Meine Musikanlage ist gestern durchgebrannt. Keine Ahnung wie das passieren konnte. Tja und da bin ich in unseren Lagerraum um nach Ersatz zu suchen und dies hier war das einzige was ich finden konnte. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Da ist die Besatzung über 200 Mann stark und es gibt noch nicht mal wirklichen Ersatz für Musikalische Notfälle!" Er schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

Das Computergenie zog die Augenbraun hoch, war das jetzt etwa Bens ernst? "Wirklich kaum zu glauben. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran das wir uns auf einem U-Boot befinden und nicht bei einer Casting Show."

Kriegs Augen leuchteten auf einmal auf. "Hey, das ist gar keine schlechte Idee. Ich könnte für die nächsten Tage eine Show auf die Beine stellen. So was im Stiel von die seaQuest sucht den Super-Sänger oder Sängerin." Sein grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Das kommt bestimmt bei der weiblichen Crew echt super an. Und ich sitz in der Jury. Wenn du nett zu mir bist nehme ich dich als zweiten Juror, schließlich warst du die Inspiration zu dieser fabelhaften Idee."

Das war so einer der Momente in denen der Teenager am liebsten mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch knallen würde. "Nein danke Ben, kein Interesse."

"Wirklich nicht? Das wird bestimmt lustig. "

"Das glaub ich dir sofort." Ob dem Versorgungsoffizier sein Sarkastischer Unterton auf viel? "Aber lass uns doch zurück zu dem Radio kommen bevor du hier noch mehr tolle Pläne schmiedest. Sieht so aus als ob dieses auch nicht funktioniert. Ansonsten würdest du es wohl kaum auseinander nehmen."

Benjamin nickte. "Ja, irgendwie will es auch nicht so richtig."

"Soll ich es mir mal anschauen?" Lucas wusste, dass er für solche Sachen Talent hatte und wollte seine Hilfe anbieten.

Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein danke. Das schaff ich schon allein."

"Warum machst du das überhaupt hier und nicht in deiner Kabine?"

"Na ja weißt du... Irgendwie fehlt mir da der nötige Platz." Meinte der dunkelhaarige ausweichend.

Erneut zog Lucas die Augenbraun hoch. "Dir fehlt der nötige Platz? Deine Kabine ist dreimal so groß wie meine."

"Weißt du Größe ist immer so eine relative Sache."

Bein Teenager viel nun der Groschen. Ben hatte seine Kabine mit irgendwas so voll geprobt das er gewinn bringend irgendwo verkaufen wollte das er keinen Fuß mehr auf den Boden bekam. "Verstehe."

Ben nickte. "Ja bist halt ein schlaues Kerlchen. Aber ein anderer Grund ist auch das es hier so tolle Werkzeuge gibt."

"Ja schon, aber wäre einer der Reparatur-Räume beim Maschinen Raum nicht noch besser geeignet? Da gibt es noch mehr Werkzeuge als hier."

"Stimmt aber hier werden sie mich als letztes suchen." Krieg seufzte. "Weißt du andauernd kommt einer angerannt und fragt ob ich nicht irgendetwas hätte wo mit er sich die Langeweile vertreiben könnte. Klar dies ist auch mein Job und ich mach es auch echt gerne, aber wenn alle drei Minuten einer ankommt ist es nur noch Nerv Tötend."

Lucas nickte verstehend. "Mit anderen Worten du versteckst dich hier."

"Ja." Er sah sich kurz suchend auf dem Tisch um und griff dann zu einem Schraubenzieher und begann die Klappe des Radios wieder zu zu schrauben. "Wusstest du schon das ein paar Crewmitglieder versucht haben Commander Ford zu bestechen?"

Die Augen des Blondschopfs wurden groß. "WAS?"

"Ja, sie wollten dafür eingeteilt werden die Wissenschaftler mit dem Shuttle zum Korallenriff für Beobachtungen zu bringen. Ich sag dir diese Touren sind beim Militärpersonal heiß begehrt. Schließlich bringt das Abwechslung." Nun grinste Ben fies. "Ford hat jetzt die Bestecher zum Küchendienst und Putzdienst eingeteilt. Geschieht ihnen ganz Recht!" Insgeheim freute er sich aber nur darüber das es mal jemanden anderen als ihn erwischt hatte.

Chief Crocker betrat den Laborbereich und steuerte gleich auf den Versorgungsoffizier zu als er sah was vor dem stand. "Das ist ja toll. So ein Teil hatte ich auch einmal als ich jung war. Als aber dann die ersten CD Spieler raus kamen hab ich es entsorgt." Er schaute auf dem Tisch herum. "Versuchen sie es zu reparieren?"

Krieg nickte. "Ja aber irgendwie klappt er nicht. Was ich auch mache es will einfach nicht. Erst dachte ich ja das sich Dreck ins innere gesetzt hätte weil außen ein paar kurze rotbraune Haare dran waren, aber innen war nichts."

"Warum lassen sie Lucas nicht mal ran?" Fragte Manilow, schließlich war das ja das nahe liegendste.

Benjamin rümpfte die Nase. "Weil der in spätestens 4 Sekunden den Fehler gefunden hat und mir so nur meine eigene Unfähigkeit demonstriert und mich frustriert."

Das junge Genie biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht los zu lachen.

Der Sicherheitschef nickte. "Verstehe. Darf ich dann vielleicht einmal darauf schauen? Immer hin hatte ich früher einmal genau so ein Gerät."

Der Moraloffizier nickte. "Klar, das wäre super."

Crocker musterte das Gerät und sah schnell was los war. Ja, ja die jungen Leute von heute...wenn etwas nicht beschriftet war wusste sie doch gleich nicht wie etwas funktionierte. "Was sie da gedrückt haben ist 'Pause' und nicht 'Play'." Manilow drückte auf den Knopf daneben und schon ertönte Musik.

Kriegs einziges Kommentar war ein verlegendes "Ups!" Während Lucas nun endgültig los prustete und einen Lachanfall bekam.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…

Geschrieben im Juli und August 2005


	2. Kapitel 2

DER BLINDE PASSAGIER

Kapitel 2

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Forgottengargoyle, Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Forgottengargoyle: Thanks for the Review, I really didn't expect one of you to one of my german stories. And yes, the title is „The Blind Passenger". ( I would have send you this information personally, but I couldn't find your email adress in your profile.)

Yury: Ja, ich glaub auch das sich nichts wirklich gutes in Bens Filmsammlung befindet. Zu deinem und meinem Glück wird Ben mit der Castingshow nicht bei Bridger durchkommen.

Samusa: Du willst wirklich eine Castingshow auf der seaQuest sehen? 8-0 , Dann musst du das aber selber schreiben. Ich versteh auch nicht wie man auf die Idee kommen kann Ford zu bestechen… Vielleicht ist es ein Tipp, vielleicht auch nicht…

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saßen Dr. Westphalen und Lucas an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall und unterhielten sich über die Fische.

Captain Bridger steuerte mit einem Tablett auf dem sich ein Teller mit Spagetti befand seufzend zu ihnen. "Ich sag euch, dieser Lieutenant raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv."

Der Teenager sah von seinem essen auf. "Meinen sie Ben?"

Bridger nickte. "Wenn sonst?"

"Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Fragte Kristen.

"Er bittet mich schon den ganzen Vormittag darum ihm zu erlauben eine Casting Show auf der seaQuest durchzuführen."

Die rothaarige Frau runzelte die Stirn während das Computergenie auf einmal ganz gebannt auf sein essen starrte. "Was für eine Castingshow?"

"Er möchte den besten Sänger und die beste Sängerin der seaQuest küren. Er meinte das würde die Langeweile vertreiben und die Moral heben. Er hat sogar irgendetwas von Mottoshows bei den letzten Kandidaten erzählt. Ich möchte echt mal wissen woher er diese schwachsinnige Idee schon wieder hat."

"Ich glaub das ist wohl irgendwie meine Schuld." Meldete sich nun Lucas kleinlaut zu Wort.

Der Captain fixierte den Teenager. "Wie meinst du das jetzt?"

"Na ja, es ging halt darum das er hier nicht wirklich Ersatz gibt wenn mal eine Musikanlage ausfällt. Und darauf meinte ich halt nur, dass dies daran liegt das wir auf einem U-Boot sind und nicht bei einer Casting Show. Tja, und das hat schon gereicht um Ben zu dieser Idee zu beflügeln." Meinte der Blondschopf entschuldigend.

Nathan nickte verstehend. "Das heißt in Zukunft müssen wir alle noch mehr aufpassen was wir vor ihm sagen."

Plötzlich ertönte ein schriller Schrei aus der Küche und man hörte wie Geschirr zerbrach. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller die sich in der Mess Hall befanden richtete sich auf den Ort des geschehen. Bridger und Westphalen sprangen sofort auf und setzten sich Richtung Küche in Bewegung. Bridger aus dem Grund um zu sehen was auf seinem Boot los wahr und die Ärztin weil sie befürchtete das jemand verletzt sein könnte. Lucas hingegen blieb sitzen, dass ganze würde schon nicht so schlimm sein. Und außerdem war sein Hunger schlimmer als seine Neugier.

* * *

Als Bridger und Westphalen in der Küche ankamen bot sich ihnen ein interessantes Bild. Die Chefköchin stand auf einen Hocker und sah sich panisch um während der Rest der Küchencrew versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Als die Köchin den Captain entdeckte sah sie in ängstlich an. "Wir haben eine Ratte an Bord. Ich hab sie genau gesehen. Sie ist eben über den Boden gehuscht."

Nathan versuchte mit sanfter Stimme auf die Frau einzureden. "Beruhigen sie sich Misses Jones und kommen sie erst einmal runter." Er streckte ihr eine helfende Hand entgegen.

Die Köchin ließ sich vom Captain hinunter helfen wahr aber immer noch leicht hysterisch. "Wir soll ich mich beruhigen wenn wir eine Ratte an Bord haben. Diese haarigen, schrecklichen, Biester!"

Dr. Westphalen versuchte es mit einer anderen Taktik. "Vielleicht wahr es ja gar keine Ratte. Vielleicht in durch den Seegang ein Gegenstand über den Boden gerollt."

Misses Jones funkelte Kristen vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich erkenne eine Ratte wenn ich sie sehe!"

Ein braunhaariger Mann der von Commander Ford als Strafe zum Küchendienst eingeteilt wurden war, hielt einen Müslipackung in die Höhe. "Ich glaub das mit dem Gegenstand können wir wirklich ausschließen. Ich hab dies gerade in der Speisekammer entdeckt, die Packung ist eindeutig angenagt wurden."

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später kehrten Bridger und Westphalen wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Lucas sah die beiden nun doch fragend an. "Was war los? Warum hat da jemand so geschrieen?"

Nathan steckte ein paar Nudeln in den Mund die inzwischen natürlich ganz kalt waren. "Wir haben einen blinden Passagier an Bord."

"Echt?" Die Augen des Teenagers wurden ganz groß.

Der Captain nicke. "Misses Jones hat eine Ratte gesichtet."

Die rothaarige Wissenschaftlerin sah Bridger vorwurfsvoll an. "Pscht! Du musst das nicht gleich so laut sagen!"

Aber dies kam schon zu spät. Die Personen die an den Umliegenden Tischen saßen hatten es bereits gehört. Ein junger Ensign wandte sich an jemanden anderes. "Ich hab dir ja gesagt das ich ein Tier gesehen hatte, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben."

Lucas dagegen schüttelte unverständlich mit dem Kopf. "Dass ist doch kein Grund so los zu schreien und Geschirr zu zerdeppern."

Bridger gab es nun endgültig auf seine Spagetti zu essen. "Für manche Leute anscheint schon. Ich geh jetzt zu Crocker und werde ihn über die Sache in Kenntnis setzten." Er stand auf. "Entschuldigt mich bitte."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…

Geschrieben im Juli und August 2005


	3. Kapitel 3

DER BLINDE PASSAGIER

Kapitel 3

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Ja weißt du, Bridger ist ein hervorragender und gut geprüfter Captain, so schnell darf dem nichts den letzten Nerv rauben. Irgendwie passen halt Ratten und Küchenfrauen gut zusammen ;-). Ja, frag mal bei Samusa nach wie weit sie mit „Want Two" ist. Frag die Leute warum sie seelenruhig weiter essen, nicht mich.

Samusa: Na dann steh Ben mal unterstützend zur Seite. Sooo neugierig ist Lucas doch gar nicht! Ja, Crocker hat sicherlich seinen Spaß bei der Rattenjagt. Jedenfalls stell ich mir das so vor.

* * *

Zwei Tage später war die Ratte immer noch nicht gefasst obwohl sie immer wieder gesichtet wurde. Bridger bezweifelte aber das dies wirklich stimmte, er hatte den Eindruck das jeder Schatten in eine Ratte verwandelt wurde.

Der Captain war gerade in ein interessantes Gespräch mit Commander Ford vertieft als sein Pal zu piepen anfing. Schnell zog er es aus seiner Tasche. "Ja, Bridger hier."

"Crocker hier, wir haben den blinden Passagier so gut wie gefangen."

* * *

Dr. Westphalen und Lucas waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Labor als sie plötzlich auf eine Menschentraube stießen. Irritiert schaute sich Kristen um. "Was ist denn hier los?"

Bridger trat zu den beiden. "Die Ratte sitzt im Schacht fest, das ist los."

Die Ärztin kräuselte ihre Stirn. "Wie bitte?"

"Ihr seht ja selbst, dass die eine Lampe hier flackert. Deshalb hat jemand die Deckenklappe geöffnet um zu sehen was los ist. Dabei hat er gesehen, dass sich die Ratte in den Kabeln verfangen hat und hat deshalb Crocker alarmiert." Erklärte der Captain.

Kristen sah sich um. "Und um eine einzige Ratte zu fangen bedarf es so viele Leute? Das nenn ich effektiv!"

Bridger seufzte. "Das ganze ist leider gar nicht so einfach. Der Schacht ist hier so schmal gebaut das niemand von uns herein passt um die Kabel zu entwirren."

Das Computergenie dachte kurz darüber nach, er hatte keine Angst vor Ratten, sein Zimmerpartner im Collage hatte auch zwei gehabt. "Und was ist mit mir? Pass ich da rein?"

Der Captain mustert den Teenager, er war zierlicher gebaut als ein Erwachsener und mit seiner schlaksigen Figur ... "Rein kämmest du wahrscheinlich schon, dass Problem ist eher wie du da wieder raus kommen sollst. Der Schacht ist eine Sackgasse und daher könntest du nicht zur nächsten Klappe weiterkrabbeln."

Der Blondschopf konnte darin kein Problem entdecken. "Dann müssen sie mich halt an den Füßen wieder raus ziehen."

"Das müsste gehen." Meinte Bridger nachdenklich.

Dr. Westphalen sah den Captain geschockt an. "Du kannst doch nicht ein Kind da rein schicken."

Lucas rümpfte die Nase. "Ich bin kein Kind. Ich bin ein Teenager, das ist ein Riesen Unterschied."

"Lucas ist unsere beste Chance die Ratte frei zu bekommen, oder möchtest du dass sie langsam und qualvoll verhungert?" Fragend schaute Nathan die Ärztin an.

Kristen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, das möchte ich natürlich nicht. Aber Ratten haben ganz schön kräftige Zähne und können Krankheiten übertragen."

Bridger nickte, er hatte die gleiche Sorge. Eindringlich sah er das Computergenie an. "Du wirst bloß die Kabel lockern. Und wenn du das gemacht hast schreist du und wir ziehen sich sofort raus. Auf keinen Fall versuchst du die Ratte zu fangen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja." Er zog sein Basballhemd aus damit er sich damit nicht im Schacht verfangen konnte.

Ein Stuhl wurde unter die Öffnung gestellt und Lucas stieg darauf, von dort aus zog er sich in den Schacht hoch. Dr. Westphalen beobachtete das ganze besorgt, wie hatte sie diese schwachsinnige Idee nur zulassen können?

Der Teenager robbte auf die Kabel zu, der Schacht war wirklich verdammt eng, hoffentlich blieb er nicht stecken. Bis jetzt konnte er die Ratte noch nicht ausmachen, das einzige was er sah waren die Kabel Bewegungen.

Dort angekommen drehte er das erste Kabel locker, dann das zweite, dann das dritte und plötzlich stockte er. Seit wann waren Ratten rotbraun? Als er ein weiteres Kabel löste fing er an zu grinsen. Dies war alles andere als eine Ratte. Wirklich, ihre Köchin und der Rest der Crew hatten echt tolle Augen!

Bridger steckte den Kopf durch die Öffnung. "Alles okay?"

Lucas nickte obwohl der Captain dies ja gar nicht sehen konnte. Das einzige was Bridger sehen konnte waren seine Schuhe und die Hosenbeine. "Ja, ich brauch noch einen Moment."

"Okay, sei Vorsichtig."

Der Blondschopf löste nun die letzen Kabel und griff vorsichtig nach dem Tier, überraschender Weise schien es gar keine Angst vor ihm zu haben und hielt ganz still, es schien sogar als ob es sich in seine Hand schmiegte. Lucas drehte die Kabel wieder fest und nahm das Tier behutsam in beide Hände.

Die Crewmitglieder die auf dem Gang waren wurden langsam unruhig. Erneut rief der Nathan in den Schacht hinein. "Was ist da los Lucas? Warum dauert das so lange?"

"Alles okay Captain. Sie können mich jetzt langsam raus ziehen. Ich bringe eine Überraschung mit."

Innerlich stöhnte Bridger auf, der Teenager konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Jetzt hatte er die Ratte doch gefangen. Er griff Lucas Knöchel und begann ihn langsam hinauszuziehen.

Das letzte Stück ließ sich dann der Teenager selber auf den Stuhl gleiten. Vorsichtig stieg er dann hinunter und öffnete seine Hände. Ein raunen ging durch die Crew. Dies war keine Ratte was Lucas da in den Händen hielt. Es war ein …..

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt

Geschrieben im Juli und August 2005

So, und was für ein Tier hält Lucas da in seinen Händen?


	4. Kapitel 4

DER BLINDE PASSAGIER

Kapitel 4

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, swanpride und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Ich weiß auch nicht wie Bridger es zulassen konnte das Lucas einfach so da reinklettert. War doch klar das er versucht das Tier zu fangen. Und nein, das Tier ist kein Affe.

swanpride: Deine Antwort ist richtig. Wusste doch das die Hinweise reichen müssten um zu wissen welches Tier es sein könnte.

Samusa: Ja; Kristen hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Nein es ist nicht Wolfgang Amadeus oder so etwas Ähnliches. Als ich die Idee zu dem ganzen hatte (übrigens ausgelöst durch ein Tier was bei uns im Garten wohn und so süß ist) kannte ich euren Wolfgang Amadeus noch nicht und hatte auch keine Inspiration über einen Affen zu schreiben.

* * *

Das letzte Stück ließ sich dann der Teenager selber auf den Stuhl gleiten. Vorsichtig stieg er dann hinunter und öffnete seine Hände. Ein raunen ging durch die Crew. Dies war keine Ratte was Lucas da in den Händen hielt. Es war ein kleines süßes Eichhörnchen.

Nathan sah seine Crew an. "Bis auf Chief Crocker, Dr. Westphalen und Lieutenant Kieg gehen sie jetzt am Besten alle. Wir wollen es doch nicht verschrecken."

Die angesprochenen nickten verständnisvoll, klar sie hätten sich das Tierchen auch gerne länger angesehen, aber was der Captain da sagte machte für alle Sinn."

Krieg streckte Lucas eine kleine Box entgegen die eigentlich für die Ratte gedacht war. "Setzt es am Besten hier rein damit es nicht abhaut."

Etwas widerwillig streckte der Teenager seine Hände aus und legte das Eichhörnchen behutsam in die Box.

Bevor der Moraloffizier überhaupt eine Chance hatte den Deckel zu schließen, sprang das Eichhörnchen blitzschnell wieder hinaus, kletterte Lucas Arm hinauf und kroch dann in die Brusttasche seines T-Shirts.

Benjamin grinste. "Es scheint du hast einen neuen Freund gefunden."

Kristen nickte. "Solche Fälle gibt es immer wieder. Das ein eigentlich wild lebendes Tier von einem Menschen gerettet wird. Und durch dieses Schlüsselerlebnis verliert das Tier seine eigentliche Angst vor Menschen und auf einmal hat man einen Freund fürs Leben."

Bridger konnte dem nur nachdenklich zustimmen. "War bei Darwin und mir genauso. Er hatte sich in einem Fischernetz verfangen." Er wandte sich an Ben. "Haben wir einen großen Käfig oder sonst irgendwas wo das Eichhörnchen rein könnte?"

Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Aber wir könnten in eine der großen Transportboxen Löcher rein machen und es als Käfig umbauen."

Lucas schaute die drei entsetzt an. "Ich werde es auf keinen Fall zu lassen das ihr Scui in so eine Box sperrt."

"Scui?" Fragte Dr. Westphalen.

Der Teen nickte. "Ja, so hab ich eben das Eichhörnchen getauft."

Der Captain stöhnte innerlich heftig auf. Toll, jetzt hatte das Tier schon einen Namen... So viel zu dem Thema ja keine Bindung dazu aufbauen weil sie es sonst nie wieder loswurden.

* * *

Am späten Abend spazierten Captain Bridger und Dr. Westphalen durch die Gänge der seaQuest und unterhielten sich. Dies war eine kleine Gewohnheit die sie ab und zusammen ausübten. Beide liebten es spazieren zu gehen und da sie sich auf einen U-Boot befanden war dies die einzige Möglichkeit dem nachzukommen. Klar, man konnte sich im Fitnessraum auch auf eines der Laufbänder stellen, aber irgendwie war dies doch langweilig.

"Was wollen sie jetzt wegen dem Eichhörnchen unternehmen?" Fragte die Ärztin.

"Normalerweise würde ich ja sagen es so schnell wie möglich auszusetzen. Allerdings können wir nicht wegen einem Eichhörnchen unseren Forschungsauftrag abbrechen und das Festland ansteuern. Ein Shutlle Trip zum Festland scheidet auch aus, bei der Entfernung die wir gerade zum Festland haben dauert es viel zu lange und außerdem brauchen wir die Shuttles auch hier."

Dr. Westphalen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint." Da sie sich gerade an dem passenden Ort befanden öffnete sie die Kabine neben sich. "Ich meine das hier!"

Bridger warf einen Blick in die Kabine und wusste nun was Kristen meinte. Lucas lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und war am schlafen, auf seinem Brustkorb lag das Eichhörnchen und hatte sich ebenfalls zum schlafen zusammengerollt. Tja und vor dem Sichtfenster schwamm Darwin und schien das ganze zu bewachen. Es war wirklich ein Herzzerreisendes Bild.

Nathan konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach lächeln.

"Er hat sich jetzt schon so stark mit dem Eichhörnchen angefreundet das er sehr traurig sein wird wenn wir es aussetzen wollen." Meinte dir rothaarige Frau.

Augenblicklich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Captains. "Ich weiß. Er hängt sehr an jedem mit dem er Freundschaft schließt."

Kristen nickte. "Dies ist doch selbstverständlich bei seinem Familiären Hintergrund."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ganz einfach, von seinen Eltern hat er nie wirkliche Stabilität und Liebe erfahren, dies ist auch der Grund warum er manchmal so extrem Selbstbewusst und Vorlaut ist. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist dies bloß eine Maske hinter der er sich Versteckt um nicht verletzt zu werden. Er versucht sich so selbst Sicherheit zu geben. Das einzige Stabile in seinem Leben ist die Erkenntnis sich bloß auf sich selbst zu verlassen. Und in letzter Zeit hat er noch Freunde als Stabilität dazu bekommen, aber er hat eine Heiden Angst dies zu verlieren. Er ist nicht wie viele Kinder in einem Umfeld voll Liebe aufgewachsen, dass gehörte nicht zum Erziehungskonzept der Wolenczaks. Und daher hat er manchmal Probleme wenn andere sich um ihn sorgen oder ihm Zuneigung entgegenbringen. Er weiß manchmal einfach nicht wie er mit so etwas richtig umgehen soll. Aber mit einem Tier ist dies anders, mit dem darf man kuscheln oder das jemand was daran findet. Aber es gibt noch einen weiteren Faktor, ein Tier ist es egal wie man aussieht, wenn man als Eltern hat oder wie intelligent man ist. Sie haben keine Vorurteile, sie bringen einem bedingungslose Liebe entgegen."

Bridger nickte, was die Wissenschaftlerin da erzählte konnte er gut nachvollziehen. "Ich glaube deshalb hängt er auch so an Darwin."

Kristen nickte ebenfalls. "Ja und dazu kommt noch das Lucas andererseits auch eine Ausstrahlung hat die Tiere anzieht."

Nathan beobachtete den Delphin. "Wo wir gerade bei Darwin sind. Weißt du wie er auf das Eichhörnchen reagiert? Nicht das er eifersüchtig wird."

Dr. Westphalen lächelte. "Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Lucas war heute Nachmittag am Moon Pool und hat die beiden einander vorgestellt. Darwin schien total fasziniert von Scui zu sein. Er wollte das Eichhörnchen gleich auf seinem Rücken nehmen und mit ihm ein bisschen schwimmen. Und außerdem wollte er auch gleich seinen Fisch mit ihm teilen." Sie musste grinsen wenn sie an all das dachte. "Lucas hatte seine Schwierigkeiten Darwin klar zu machen das Eichhörnchen keinen Fisch mögen und das dies mit dem Schwimmen auch keine so gute Idee ist."

Bridger lächelte. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

Kristen schloss die Kabinentür wieder leise und schaute den Captain fragend an. "Darf ich dich zu einem Tee einladen?"

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…

Geschrieben im Juli und August 2005


	5. Kapitel 5

DER BLINDE PASSAGIER

Kapitel 5

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Nein diesen Platz hat Wolfgang Amadeus nicht für sich allein gepachtet. Also die seaQuest ist schon etwas länger als 200 Meter. Um genau zu sein ist sie 1007 Ft. lang und 100 Ft. breit, umgerechnet bedeutet das ungefähr ein Länge von 307 Metern und einer Breite von 30,5 Metern. Nein, Darwin wollte Scui nur den Moon Poll etwas näher zeigen, passiert ist es bis jetzt nicht.

Samusa: Alo ich hab unser Eichhörnchen schon ein paar Mal fotografiert… Ja, Brusttaschen sind für kleine Tiere toll Ich hatte da auch schon mal die Ratte einer Freundin drin sitzen. Dafür das Scui, Scui heißt gibt es noch eine Erklärung. Oh ja, davon hätt ich auch gern ein Foto…

* * *

Am nächsten Vormittag saß Lucas an seinem Computer und entwarf ein Detailgetreues Modell des Korallenriffs. Derweilen sprang Scui in der Kabine herum und schien diese zu erkunden.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür.

Der Teenager sah vom Computer auf und drehte seinen Kopf Richtung Tür. "Herein."

Misses Jones öffnete zaghaft die Tür und trat ein. Augenblicklich sprang das zierliche Eichhörnchen zu Lucas und kroch in dessen Hemdtasche. Es hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, das Scui seine natürliche Scheu vor Menschen nicht verloren hatte. Das Computergenie war der einzige der das Tier anfassen durfte und bei dem es Schutz suchte.

Die Köchin hielt ein größeres Schälchen hoch. "In der Vorratskammer haben wir auch Haselnüsse. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du die jetzt sicherlich gut gebrauchen könntest."

Der Teen lächelte. "Vielen lieben dank, das ist echt super von ihnen!"

"Kein Problem." Sie stellte das Schälchen auf das Bett. Ihr war es lieber wenn zwischen ihr und dem Eichhörnchen so viel Entfernung wie möglich war. Klar sie sagte sich zwar, dass Eichhörnchen nicht gefährlich waren und das das Tierchen wahrscheinlich mehr Angst vor ihr hatte als sie vor ihm. Aber trotzdem, man konnte ja nie wissen... "Wenn du noch mehr Nüsse brauchst dann sag Bescheid. Ich hab noch welche in der Vorratskammer." Sie wandte sich wieder zu Tür um zu gehen. "Ich seh' dich dann beim Mittagessen."

Der Blondschopf nickte. "Ja. Und noch mals danke."

Als die Köchin verschwunden war stand Lucas von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er nahm eine Nuss aus der Schale und hielt sie Scui entgegen. Das Eichhörnchen biss in die Schale und kletterte auf die Schulter des Teens. Als es einen sicheren Sitz hatte nahm es die Nuss in die beiden Vorderpfoten und fing an die Schale mit den Zähnen zu knacken. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Schale war in zwei Teile gespaltet und Scui lies sie fallen und begann die eigentliche Nuss zu essen.

Das junge Genie beobachtete den ganzen Vorgang, irgendwie hatte dies alles und vor allem das dabei entstehende Geräusch eine beruhigende Wirkung.

* * *

Mittags saß Lucas, natürlich in der Begleitung von seinem neuen Tierischen Freund, mit ein paar anderen Crewmitgliedern in der Mess Hall und war am essen. Der Teenager hatte von Miss Jones extra ein paar Nüsse auf sein Tablett gelegt bekommen die Scui jetzt zufrieden vertilgte.

Miguel sah den Blondschopf fragen an. "Und welchen Namen hast du ihn gegeben? Ben hat's nämlich vergessen."

Krieg zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann mir ja schließlich nicht alles merken."

Ortiz zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Ja, du merkst dir nur immer irgendwelchen unsinnigen Schrott."

"Hey, das will ich jetzt nicht gehört haben. Es ist eine überaus herausragende Fähigkeit alle Namen der Playmats des Jahres zu wissen."

Hitchcock sah ihren Exmann angewidert an. "Wie Ortiz sagte, nur Schrott!"

Das junge Genie wusste das dies jetzt so ewig weitergehen konnte. Also versuchte er schnell wieder zu der eigentlichen Frage zurück zukehren. "Ich hab es Scui getauft."

O'Neill legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. "Scui..Scui..." Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. "Du hast das von dem Wort Sciurus abgeleitet. Hab ich Recht?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, stimmt. Das ist mir merkwürdigerweise als erstes eingefallen"

Ben verstand dies natürlich nicht. "Und was bedeutet Sciurus nun?"

Tim setzte seinen belehrenden Gesichtausdruck auf. Er war jetzt in seinem Element. "Sciurus ist ein Lateinisches Wort und heißt übersetzt Eichhörnchen." Nun sah er ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied begeistert an. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht das du auch Latein gelernt hast. Ich dachte du hattest als Fremdsprache nur Französisch."

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Mein Latein ist auch nicht besonders gut da ich das Fach nur kurz hatte. In meiner ersten Klasse der High School mussten wir uns alle in eine AG ein wählen. Die eine war Football und die andere Latein. Tja und da ich jünger und kleiner als alle anderen war, waren meine Lehrer der Meinung das Football viel zu gefährlich für mich sei. Ich glaube sie hatten auch Angst, dass wenn ich eine Schramme abbekommen würde sie mein Vater verklagen würde." Er setzte einen missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Als ob er das jemals tun würde! Na ja, jedenfalls musste ich also in die Latein AG. Allerdings hab ich schon wenig später wieder die Klasse übersprungen und es war auch Schluss mit Latein."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt

Geschrieben im Juli und August 2005


	6. Kapitel 6

DER BLINDE PASSAGIER

Kapitel 6

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Warum überrascht es mich kein bisschen das du mal wieder den Schluss zu erst gelesen hast? Tja, jetzt weißt also warum ich wegen den Eichhörnchen ein Lachanfall bekommen hab. Solche Zufälle sind bei uns doch echt nicht mehr normal. Ich sag jetzt nur noch Luise zu dir und nenn mich selbst Lotte ;-) Oder willst du lieber Lotte sein und ich Luise? Ich lass da mit mir reden, geht ja nicht um die Namen späterer Kinder ;-)

Yury: Und hast du inzwischen auf die Pläne geschaut? Ich hab auch keine Angst vor Eichhörnchen, aber schau dir man „Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik" an. Ich glaub die Köchin hat den Film gesehen und deshalb sind ihr Eichhörnchen nicht geheuer.

Samusa: Ja der „ARME" Ben kann sich ja schließlich nicht alles merken. (Hörst du meinen sarkastischen Unterton?) Mh, war das dein ganzes Review oder hat da diese Seite mal wieder zugeschlagen und was abgeschnitten?

* * *

Lucas war gerade auf dem Weg zum Labor als Captain Bridger ihm in einem der Gänge begegnete. Augenblicklich sprang Scui von Lucas Schulter und verkroch sich in dessen Hemdtasche. 

"Hey Lucas, hast du kurz Zeit, ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen."

Der Teenager schaute auf seine Uhr und nickte, Dr. Westphalen erwartete ihn eigentlich erst in 20 Minuten. "Ja."

"Okay, lass uns in meine Kabine gehen, da können wir in Ruhe reden." Nathan setzte sich in Bewegung und das Computergenie folgte ihm.

In Bridgers Kabine angekommen setzten sich die beiden. Der Captain kam gleich zur Sache. "Es geht um Scui."

Der Blondschopf hob fragen die Augenbraun. "Was ist mit ihm?"

"Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du dir darüber klar bist, dass wir ihn wieder aussetzten werden sobald wir zum Festland zurückkehren."

Lucas nickte verstehend. "Ich weiß, dass ich Scui nicht hier behalten kann." Das Eichhörnchen schien sich von Bridger nicht bedroht zu fühlen und klettere auf den Schoß des Teenagers. Automatisch fing das Genie an das zierliche Tier zu streicheln. "Und außerdem muss er auch rechtzeitig genug wieder an Land um sich Vorräte für den Winter anzulegen."

Der Captain lächelte. "Ich bin froh das wir einer Meinung sind." Aber er wusste auch das Lucas der Abschied nicht so leicht fallen würde wie er es jetzt klingen lies. Bridger stand auf. "Ich hab auch noch etwas für dich, oder eher gesagt für Scui." Er holte eine kleine Tüte aus einer Schublade die voll mit verschiedenen Nüssen war. "Weißt du, ab und zu esse ich gern mal 'Studentenfutter' und deshalb sorge ich immer dafür das ich etwas da hab. Ich hab die 2 Päckchen durch sucht und alle Nüsse herausgeholt." Er hielt dem Teen die Tüte entgegen.

Die Geste lies Scui sofort wieder in Lucas Hemdtasche verschwinden. Der Computerfreak lächelte und nahm gleich eine Nuss aus der Tüte und hielt sie dem Eichhörnchen entgegen. "Vielen dank. Das ist echt nett von ihnen." Immer noch war der Teenager am lächeln während er die Tüte in die Hosentasche steckte. Bridger und Misses Jones aus der Küche waren nicht die einzigen die ihn mit Nüssen versorgten. Erst eine halbe Stunde zuvor war jemand von Küchenpersonal vorbei gekommen und hatte ihm auch ein paar Nüsse zugesteckt die er heimlich aus dem Müsli herausgepickt hatte.

* * *

Zwei Tage später saß Lucas am Rand des Moon Pools. Er hatte einen Taucheranzug an und hielt Scui in einer Hand während er mit dem Delphin redete. "Okay Darwin, ich werde Scui hier hin setzten und dann zu dir ins Wasser kommen." Der Teenager hatte eine kleine Plastikbox auf den Rand des Beckens gestellt und sie mit einem Tuch ausgelegt. Er hoffte das die Box das Eichhörnchen vor Wasser schützen würde das manchmal über den Rand des Moon Pools lief. Jetzt setzte er Scui behutsam hinein und ließ sich dann selber ins Wasser gleiten. 

Der Teenager achtete ganz genau darauf das Darwin ja nicht zu kurz kam. Der Delphin sollte keinen Grund zur Eifersucht bekommen.

Nach dem Lucas eine viertel Stunde mit Darwin geschwommen war, schwamm er zu Scui um zu sehen ob mit dem Eichhörnchen auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war und die Box auch trocken war. Das rotbraune Tier hatte zwar die ganze zeit über die Box geschaut aber sicher war sicher.

Als das Computergenie bei dem Eichhörnchen ankam, sprang diese auf einmal aus der Box und auf Lucas nasse Haare.

Darwin schwamm heran, ihn schien dies nicht zu wundern. "Scui will auch schwimmen."

"Meinst du wirklich?"

Der Delphin nickte und schwamm noch ein Stückchen näher heran. " Ja."

Plötzlich sprang das Eichhörnchen auf Darwin Rücken und balancierte auf dem rutschigen Untergrund zu der Rückenflosse des Delphins. Dort setzte es sich dann.

Lucas beobachtete das ganze total Überrascht. Mit so etwas hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Okay Darwin, wenn du möchtest kannst du ja mal ein kleines Stückchen schwimmen. Aber tauch auf keinen Fall unter und werde nicht so schnell."

Der Delphin schien seinen Spaß an diesem Vorschlag zu haben und setzte sich gleich vorsichtig in Bewegung. Kurz darauf war auch klar das dies dem Eichhörnchen auch zu gefallen schien und so wurde dies nicht das letzte mal das die drei zusammen den Moon Pool unsicher machten.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. 

Geschrieben im Juli und August 2005


	7. Kapitel 7

DER BLINDE PASSAGIER

Kapitel 7

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Moonshine, Snuggles, Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews. Tut mir leid das das Update so lang auf sich warten lassen hat, aber die Technik!

Moonshine: Jap, die drei sind super süß zusammen,

Snuggles: Das mit den Namen ist inzwischen ja telefonisch geklärt. Also Luise ich hoffe du hast noch ein paar schöne Ferientage und nicht zuviel Stress.

Samusa: Scui ist ein Männchen. Ja, Lucas kleiner Privatzoo, ich sag die bald fängt er noch an die Fliegen an der Wand zu dressieren.

Yury: Ist doch eine süße Vorstellung wie jeder von der Crew aufpasst ja keine Nuss zu essen.

* * *

11 Tage später war es dann so weit. Die seaQuest hatte am Festland angelegt.

Lucas saß auf seinem Bett in seiner Kabine und kuschelte noch einmal mit Scui. In einer halben Stunde sollte ihn Ben mit einem Auto zu einem Park bringen wo sie das Eichhörnchen frei lassen wollten. Dieser Park war im Vorfeld aufs gründliche ausgesucht wurden damit sie sicher sein konnten das Scui dort auch genügend Futter finden würde.

Wenn Lucas an den Abschied von Scui dachte war ihm zum Heulen zumute. Behutsam drückte er das Eichhörnchen kurz ans Gesicht und kraulte ihn dann weiter während das Tier sich an seine Brust schmiegte.

Warum verließen ihn nur immer alle die ihm etwas bedeuteten? Klar, für Scui würde dies so besser sein... Aber seine Eltern hatten ihn auch verlassen, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Alles was er jeh gewollt hatte war von ihnen geliebt und akzeptiert zu werden. Aber das schien schon zu viel verlangt. ...Manchmal hatte der Teenager Angst das ihn auch seine Freunde auf der seaQuest verlassen würde... Das er plötzlich ganz alleine da stand...

* * *

Wie verabredet ging Lucas pünktlich zum Ausgang der seaQuest, er hielt Scui mit einer Hand gegen seinen Oberkörper gedrückt und hatte sich eine Box unter den Arm geklemmt. Je näher er sich dem Ausgang näherte um so großer wurde der Klos in seinem Hals.

Unglückerweise war Ben aber nicht der einzige der dort auf ihn wartete, Bridger und Westphalen standen auch dort, dass würde das ganze um einiges erschweren. Er hatte gehofft dies mit dem Moraloffizier alleine zu Regeln.

Der Captain versuchte den Blondschopf aufmunternd anzuschauen. „Und bereit zum Abmarsch?"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Was heißt das du kannst nicht?" Fragte Ben.

Das Computergenie schaute nach unten auf das Eichhörnchen. „Ich kann Scui nicht frei lassen. Ich bring das einfach nicht fertig."

Dr. Westphalen und Bridger hatten schon so etwas vermutet und waren nur deshalb hier. Kristen versuchte es auf die Einfühlsame art. „Aber du weißt das es für Scui das Beste ist wenn er wieder in seinen natürlichen Lebensraum zurück kehrt."

Lucas nickte, er musste sich zusammen reizen um nicht los zu heulen. Das Eichhörnchen war ihm so ans Herz gewachsen, er wusste nicht was er ohne es tun sollte. „Mein Kopf sagt mir das gleiche, aber mein Herz nicht." Er blickte Krieg bittend an. „Deshalb möchte ich das du Scui ohne mich aussetzt."

Ben nickte, er konnte sehen wie schwer das für seinen jungen Freund war. „Klar, kein Problem. Außerdem vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Wer weiß ob Scui weg springen würdest wenn du dabei bist."

Bridger verzog das Gesicht. „Ich halte dies für keine gute Idee Lucas, ich glaube es ist für dich wichtig diesen Schritt zu tun." Die Ärztin konnte dazu nur bestätigend nicken.

Der Teenager biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe um nicht los zu weinen, er konnte bereits Blut schmecken. „Vielleicht, aber ich bring das einfach nicht fertig."

Der Captain versuchte es erneut. „Es wäre für dich sicherlich eine Erleichterung zu sehen wie schön der Park ist und wie gut es Scui dort haben wird."

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe doch gesagt das ich das nicht kann! Und sie können mich nicht dazu zwingen!"

Tja wo der Junge recht hatte, hatte er leider recht. „Lucas..." Versuchte es nun die rothaarige Wissenschaftlerin.

Aber der Teen unterbrach sie bevor sie wirklich was sagen konnte. „Nein! Und das bleibt mein letztes Wort! Sie können sagen was sie wollen, aber es wird nichts an meinen Entschluss ändern." Er kniete nieder und öffnete die Box, diese war weich aufgepolstert, mit ein paar Nüssen gefüllt und mehreren großen Luftschlitzen versehen. Er drückte das Eichhörnchen noch mal kurz an sein Gesicht und rieb seine Nase gegen es. „Mach's gut Scui! Vergiss mich nicht!"

Die art wie er diese Worte sagte versetzte jedem der Erwachsenen einen Stich.

Lucas setzte das Eichhörnchen behutsam in die Box und schloss den Deckel bevor es heraus springen konnte. Er stand auf und gab die Box vorsichtig an Ben.

Krieg nahm die Box. „Ich werd ein paar Fotos machen damit du siehst wo Scui hinkommt."

Das Computergenie nickte. „Danke." Es glitzerte bereits verräterisch in seinen Augen.

Der Moraloffizier drehte sich um zum Ausgang.

Lucas blickte Ben hinter her während die beiden anderen seaQuest Crewmitglieder den Teenager beobachteten. Als der Blondschopf Benjamin nicht mehr sehen konnte drehte er sich augenblicklich um und rannte los so schnell er konnte und verschwand im nächsten Gang.

Dr. Westphalen hielt Nathan schnell am Arm fest, sie wusste, dass er dem Teen folgen wollte. „Gib ihn einen kleinen Augenblick."

Bridger nickte. „Okay."

Kristen schaute traurig auf die Stelle wo eben noch ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied gestanden hatte, in ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie auch einiges über Psychologie gelernt. Aber dieser Fall war eigentlich so deutlich das es fast jedem klar sein musste. „Du weißt das Lucas große Verlust Ängste hat, oder?"

Nathan nickte bloß und sagte nichts.

„Er übertragt seine Ängste auf Scui. Lucas weiß leider nur zu gut wie es sich anfühlt verlassen zu werden, allein zu sein. Er hat das Gefühl das er jetzt derjenige ist der jemanden Verlässt. Zum einem hat er das Gefühl Scui im Stich zu lassen und zu enttäuschen und zum einen ist er auch selbst tot traurig. Er hat Angst von der Welt vergessen zu werden. Schließlich erlebt er das ja täglich mit seinem Eltern und er hat Angst das wir ihm das selbe an tun könnten."

Bridger nickte traurig. „Ich weiß, und deshalb werde ich ihn auch gerade jetzt nicht allein lassen." Und damit machte er sich auf den Weg zu Lucas Kabine.

Dort angekommen sparte sich der Captain anzuklopfen. Der Teenager würde ihm eh nicht antworten. Nathan öffnete die Tür, wie vermutet sah er das sich Lucas auf sein Bett geschmissen hatte und herzerweichend am weinen war.

Bridger setzte sich behutsam auf den Bettrand und strich dem Jungen beruhigend über den Rücken. Als dem Teenager bewusst wurde das er nicht allein war setzte er sich auf und versuchte die Tränen weg zu wischen und zu verbergen.

Der Captain sah Lucas mitfühlend an. „Du brauchst deine Gefühle vor mir nicht zu verbergen." Und damit nahm er den Teen in den Arm und lies ihn an seiner Schulter sich ausweinen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…

Geschrieben im Juli und August 2005


	8. Kapitel 8

DER BLINDE PASSAGIER

Kapitel 8

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Snuggles für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Bridger soll Lucas nur für einen kurzen Moment allein lassen und ihm dann hinter laufen.

Snuggles: Na breit schlagen würd ich das nicht nennen, ich hab dich bloß überzeugt.

* * *

Epiloge:

Im Mai nächsten Jahres war es dann endlich so weit. Sie hatten genau in dem Hafen angelegt wie damals als sie Scui frei gelassen hatten.

Das Computergenie hatte sich einen Leihwagen genommen und war zum Park gefahren. Dort saß er nun auf einer Parkbank und sah sich um. Es war wirklich schön hier, es war ruhig, es gab viele Bäume und vor allem viele Haselnusssträucher und Nussbäume. Dies war wirklich ein Paradies für Eichhörnchen.

Nachdem er bereits eine halbe Stunde dort gesessen hatte, sah er plötzlich eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. Augenblicklich drehte er seinen Kopf und sah wie ein Eichhörnchen einen Baum hinunter sprang und ihm Gras sitzen blieb. Für ein paar Sekunden sahen sich die beiden bloß in die Augen. Lucas wagte es nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dann setzte sich das Eichhörnchen auf einmal in Bewegung und sprang auf die Parkbank und setzte sich auf die Hinterbeine und machte Männchen.

Das Computergenie musste lächeln. Ihm war klar wenn er das vor sich hatte, das Eichhörnchen war zwar ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen, aber diesen Gesichtsausdruck würde er unter 1000 Eichhörnchen wieder erkennen. „Hallo Scui."

Er griff in seine Tasche und zog eine Nuss hervor. „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht." Er hielt dem Tier die Nuss entgegen.

Scui nahm die Nuss in den Mund und kletterte dann an Lucas hinauf auf dessen Schulter, erst dort fing er an zu essen.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen damit wie der Teenager Scui weiter mit Nüssen fütterte und ihn dabei streichelte. Es war schön seinen kleinen Freund einmal wieder zu sehen.

Erst eine Stunde später sprang Scui weg, kam aber kurz darauf in der Begleitung eines weiteren Eichhörnchens wieder. Dieses blieb allerdings in sicherer Entfernung zu Lucas sitzen und beobachtete ihn bloß.

Scui dagegen sprang wieder zu dem Blondschopf.

Das Computergenie grinste. „Ich seh schon, du hast eine kleine Freundin gefunden." Er zog erneut eine weitere Nuss hervor und deutete damit auf das andere Eichhörnchen. „Bring ihr das von mir." Scui schien dies zu verstehen und tat wie ihm geheißen.

Als das Eichhörnchen aufgegessen hatte, fing es an mit Scui zusammen zu spielen, war aber immer dabei bedacht nicht zu nah an Lucas heran zu kommen.

Der Teenager beobachteten die Szenen die sich vor ihm abspielten glücklich. Scui schien seine eigene Familie gegründet zu haben und war nicht allein. Es war damals die richtige Entscheidung gewesen ihn gehen zu lassen.

Erst als es bereits dunkel war stand Lucas auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Er wusste das er mindestens eine Stunde zu spät kommen würde und das Commander Ford ihn einen endloslangen Vortrag über Pünktlichkeit halten wollen, aber das war es ihm wert gewesen. Als er umdrehte konnte er die Siluette eines Eichhörnchens sehen das ihm nachblickte.

Ja, Scui hatte ihn nicht vergessen!

ENDE

Geschrieben im Juli und August 2005

* * *

Abschlussinformation:

Wie bereits am Anfang erwähnt, basiert diese Geschichte auch etwas auf einer Grundidee die ich bereits 1998 hatte. (Allerdings bezieht sich dies nur auf die Idee über ein kleines Tier zu schreiben, der Rest der Geschichte war vollkommen anders.) Damals war das Tier um das es ging eine Ratte und sie hieß Charly (Komisch, irgendwie scheint dies ein weit verbreiteter Name für Tiere zu sein).

Die Idee diesmal etwas über ein Eichhörnchen zu schreiben kommt daher, dass wir ein Eichhörnchen haben das in unserem Garten wohnt und uns regelmäßig unsere Nüsse wegfrisst. (Ehrlich, wir bekommen keine einzige ab.) In den letzten Zeit saß ich oft einfach bei uns im Garten und hab es beobachte und irgendwann hab ich es dann einfach Scui getauft. Inzwischen ist es schon so an meine Präsens gewöhnt das es gar nicht mehr ab haut wenn ich mich ihm vorsichtig nähere und weiter seinen „Eichhörnchen Geschäften" nach geht.


End file.
